Taichi of the Green M&M Boxers
by Peanut Butter
Summary: A pyschotic story about Taichi's search for Green M&M boxers.


Taichi of the Green M&M Boxers

Three people sat around a small table. Their faces were shadowed, all you could see was their hair. (AN: Think Death Busters, I know, that's Sailormoon, forgive me.) The first, and seemingly most important, had delicate blonde curls that reached down to her shoulders. The second also had blonde hair done up in two pigtails on either side of her head. She kept shaking her head childishly to make her ponytails swish. The third was male and, surprisingly enough, he also had blonde hair. His hair was lighter than the others and he kept it cut short. Finally, the one with curls spoke.

"Destiny is approaching."

The pigtailed one spoke up, "You felt it too? What is the plan this time?"

"I'm still deciding."

"Why don't you do a vision, those have worked well in the past," suggested the male.

"I'm not sure, those don't always work in this time period. People today tend to not believe in the greater forces."

"Yes, but I have a feeling about this child, I think he believes in what might not seem real," interrupted the pigtails.

The curls looked at her, "You know I trust your senses. All right, I will go into his dream. Any more important topics for us to discuss?"

"Well," spoke the male, "we still haven't named our group. It has been 2000 years working together you know."

The other two sweatdropped anime style.

"We should name ourselves the Committee of the Blondes," said the pigtails, giggling.

"I say we each come up with a name and we will decide which is best next meeting," replied the curls, "now I must leave."

She disappeared in a puff of gray smoke. The pigtails looked to the male who was sitting across from her and made a face.

"I hate it when she disappears like that."

"I know, who about some coffee?"

"You know I don't drink coffee, make it hot chocolate and I'll accept," she said, grinning.

"Okay."

The two of them walked leisurely out the door and down too a small coffee shop on the corner of main street. They sipped at drinks and laughed quietly at each others jokes. Fifteen minutes later the one with curls popped up beside them, smiling. They invited her to sit down and she quickly joined in the chatter.

{Tai's Dream}

I didn't know where I was or what I was supposed to be doing but it didn't matter as I could tell this was all a dream. You know, sometimes you can just tell that none of this is really happening, it was like that. So I was just walking around, enjoying myself, exploring this place.

Suddenly, an large puff of gray smoke came from the ground in front of me. A sudden breeze blew the smoke away to reveal a human figure. Blonde tendrils framed an intelligent face with inquisitive green eyes. Her poise spoke of confidence and she smiled in a way that left me feeling that she knew something that I could not even guess at. (The famous Setsuna smile everyone!)

Curious, but not worried, I watched her. She blinked once or twice, mumbled something about never getting used to the smoke thing, and began to walk towards me.

Holding a delicate hand out to shake mine she said, "Salutations, I am Porsche."

I smiled that goofy smile everyone's always picking on me for and said, "Uh, hello, I'm Tai."

She smiled that knowing smile again saying, "I am perfectly aware of who you are."

I wasn't really surprised. This was a dream, right? Of course she knew who I was. I had expected her to say that. I had no answer so I looked at her expectantly.

"What I have to say to you is of the utmost importance," she continued, "I have been told that you are a believer and so I am entrusting this to you. Many times the Earth has been threatened by a malevolent force. In order to save the world, people or groups thereof were chosen to protect the Earth and retaliate against the enemy. You have been chosen to be one of these special people. The destined time is growing near. Before you can start your mission you need to collect a few items. The most important of these is a pair of green M&M boxers."

At this point I would have broken down laughing if it weren't for the seriousness with which she spoke. Me, an average, boring, normal teenager, destined to save the world, in a pair of green M&M boxers none the less. Ludicrous. Still, she did seem to think that I would believe her and a strange part of me knew that I wanted to do as this lady said.

"Okay, if you say so, I'll do my best to save this world and find the boxers."

"I knew I could count on you. She's never wrong."

With that cryptic passage she left and I stumbled awake and into reality. Soon I forgot most of the dream, for that's how dreams are, but one thing stayed adamantly clear: get green M&M boxers.

{That day}

And so here I am spending my Saturday afternoon., *shudder*, shopping. So far I have been unsuccessful. No one seems to carry weird things like green M&M boxers. Well, I think I'm going to leave now because I really have other things to do.

Narrator:

Tai walked around a corner about to leave when he noticed a small shop that he had never seen before. Curiously, he went to the door. His eyes widened as he looked inside. There were shelves and shelves of the strangest items he had ever seen.

As he walked through the store he glanced casually at the objects in the room. There was a large board that had multiple roses attached to it. Red, white, black, yellow, and violet. Another circular rack had fukus in almost every color shape and size. He kept on walking until he had almost reached the back of the shop. There he found the front desk and cash register.

As he came closer he noticed a young girl sitting at the desk. She had dark blonde hair tied up into two pigtails. Her blue eyes were calm and clear. They were both fixed onto the laptop computer in front of her as her nimble fingers typed swiftly. Without looking up she spoke to him.

"Can I help you."

"Um, yes, I'm looking for an item of clothing."

She abruptly finished typing and clicked the save button. As she looked up he noticed what she was wearing. A "Princess" T-shirt and a pair of loose-fitting blue jeans adorned her body. The pair of high-heeled sandals on her feet gave him the feeling that she often wished she could be a little taller. It was very strange to see a clerk wearing that kind of apparel, it was stranger still to see a clerk of such young age.

"Ahhhh, you're Taichi. I've been wondering when you'd arrive. No, I'm not too young to have this job. I am fourteen you know. My hair just makes me look like I'm younger. And no, the outfit is perfect for my position in this store. I wear what suits me, may it be weird or not. Anyway, I believe this is what you're looking for."

She pointed over her head to a framed object above the desk. It was a pair of green M&M boxers. He looked a little startled but nodded at her. She got out a small step ladder and took the frame off the wall. In a little plaque on the bottom of the frame it read "Taichi's boxers." Taichi just stared at the girl.

"How do you know so much about me. I never told you anything about myself."

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Edith. I believe you met Porsche last night. I've been waiting for you my entire life. Porsche told you we aid the protectors of the world, right? This is a place that they get their magical items. I keep the store and make sure everything is in it's proper place. I know about people because I can tell who they are by looking at them. It is a talent I've always had."

"Oh, okay."

Taichi didn't have any more to say. Edith smiled at him happily. She took his boxers out of the frame, sighing sadly as she did so.

"I always wanted keep these," she murmured and then brightened up, "Oh, feel free to look around. It's very rarely I get a customer in this shop."

Tai wandered around looking at the shelves and racks. Edith followed him silently, ready to launch into and explanation if he asked a question. On the nearest shelf stood a few different books. A set of Sailor V comics and a large book with the words "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho" on it caught his attention. On the next shelf over piles of jewelry glittered at him. Pendants of different colors sparkled. A large clear crystal shined at him from the center of a locket. Two rings stood out in a collection of many. Two bracelets and a beaded necklace were in a small box.

In a cabinet too his left stood many different weapons. A bow and arrow, countless swords and daggers, scepters of different kinds, a tennis shoe, a weird looking hat, some strange eggs, a mirror, a picture of a pink haired demon (AN: Eeeeeh, terrifying that.), some interesting red and white circular objects, a pair of roller blades, a cane, two strange circular jewels, and a pair of deep blue gloves could be seen through the glass.

Edith continued to follow as he walked over to a table cover in ribbons. He picked up a pair of red ribbons. Edith sighed and muttered something about the most romantic story ever. As he walked back toward the rack with the fukus on it he turned around to look at Edith. She was looking at a completely white fuku with a wistful expression. She noticed him staring at her.

With an almost Anime-like expression on her face she put a hand behind her head and giggled sheepishly. 

"Was there something you wanted to know?"

"No, not really. I think I have to leave now."

Edith looked a little crestfallen but smiled, "It was a pleasure to finally meet you. Please come back if you have any questions."

She followed Taichi to the door and waved him goodbye. As he walked out of sight a bright light appeared around Edith and she disappeared leaving the shop empty with a closed sign swinging on the door handle. She re-appeared in the room that she and her other two companions had been in before. Two seconds later her two colleagues appeared. Porsche and Edith could now be recognized but the male remained in shadow.

"I take it he has received the boxers," Porsche stated.

"Of course," Edith replied.

"The final phase begins tomorrow then," added the male.

"Yes. Now on to the other business. We need to name our group. Any suggestions?"

"I still think we should be called the Committee of the Blondes," piped Edith

"All in favor say 'Aye'."

"Aye," seconded the male.

"Motioned and seconded. We are now the Committee of the Blondes," conceded Porsche.

Later when the meeting was adjourned and they were having their usual break Porsche looked up from her green tea and whispered to the male.

"Why did you agree with her."

"She said she'd get me if I didn't, plus the name is kinda cute."

"Cute? The Committee of the Blondes? Yeah right! You really shouldn't let her scare you, she wouldn't hurt a fly."

There was a loud, resounding "THWAP" as Edith crushed a fly under a huge newspaper.

"Let me re-phrase that. She wouldn't hurt her friends."

"I don't know, I've never seen her get angry. I don't think I want to."

"Yes, well I suppose she can have her way this once. Only this once, mind you."

"Fine."

They ended their conversation and sat peacefully sipping their drinks in the quiet down town coffee shop. It really was a nice spot, Porsche mused. Jazz music played softly and the booths were clean and comfortable. It had a mysterious air and not just any person had access into it. Gorgeous marble floors showed the cafe was more than it seemed. The story of the coffee shop, however, should be left for another time. 

The next day found Taichi out and into the shopping district. He made his way back to the store he had found the day before. As he pushed through the thick oak door he searched for Edith's figure. He met not with the figure of Edith but a boy, older than her in looks, sitting at the desk. 

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Where's Edith?"

"My co-workers are on an important mission so I am watching the shop. My name is D.J."

*Cue bleary time cuts as it shows what Edith and Porsche are doing.*

Edith is talking to a short man with a ponytail. She seems to be stressing some point and she hands him a set of card keys.

Porsche is taking to a large black figure with wings. She has a picture strapped to her back surrounded by an ornate frame. She hands the winged creature the painting and tells him something. He nods and grins devilishly.

*Back to real time.*

"Um, you probably already know who I am so I have a favor to ask," said Taichi

"Yes, let me guess, you feel you are missing something, right?"

"Yes. I should have known you knew that."

"Come with me," D.J. replied, beckoning Taichi behind some old burlap curtains hanging in the very back of the shop.

Two solitary shelves protruded from the wall. D.J. stopped in front of the first one. On it were many commonplace items. Still, they seemed to have a feeling of magic around them. There was a cowboy hat, two helmets, a harmonica, a laptop (which Taichi was positive was the one Edith was using the day before), a whistle, some glasses, and a pair of goggles. D.J. picked up the goggles and handed them to Taichi.

"Try putting these in your hair."

Taichi did so and his hair seemed to stand on end. He felt something click and he smiled.

"Thank you. That was exactly what I needed. Tell Porsche and Edith thank you for me as well. Good bye."

Taichi left the shop. D.J. walked out the door and flicked the open sign to closed. He smiled into the empty space where the store once stood. One thought flickered across his mind: until next time.

There you have. The epic tale of the green M&M boxers. *Edith smiles at a frame over her head.* I have been your story teller for tonight. Tune in next time for Masterpiece DigiTheater. *Camera pans to framed green M&M boxers hanging over Edith's wing backed chair.*

Author's Final Note: 

1)The character Edith was based on myself and the characters Porsche and D.J. were based on my two friends SailorG and Guido23. I sincerely hope they don't mind being used in my fic and that they don't mind how their character was portrayed. I also hope they don't mind the character's names. (*.~)

2)This started out as an attempt at comedy but I realize that it is not in my nature to write comically. I'm not sure what you would call it now and I'm not going to hazard a guess.

3)The items in the shop are some hodgepodge items I picked up in my recent Anime research project. I'd be very proud if you could tell me where each item came from, only, a few are from somewhere else. (i.e. The all white fuku.)


End file.
